


Illusory Reality

by Garcia_Allen



Category: A Mother's Nightmare (2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Self-cest, 伪HPAU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 他与三个看上去像是幼时自己的男孩坐在了一个老旧的火车包厢里，而他自己呢，Barry注意到自己明显缩水了的手掌与身高，不情愿地得出了这个已经是既定事实的结论——他大概也变回了孩子。
Relationships: Barry Allen & Savitar & Sebastian Smythe & Chris Stewart
Kudos: 1





	Illusory Reality

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️Grant Gustin 1.14 生日快乐❤️
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> 新年第一更 挖了个大坑
> 
> 应该还挺长 佛系更新，大概是有生之年系列
> 
> 私设满天飞 大量OOC 慎入
> 
> CP倾向暂且不明

这是一个Barry从来没有想到过的局面。

起初，在黑暗中，有什么东西在震动，“哐啷哐啷”的轰鸣声从遥远的彼端传来，带着一点儿朦胧的虚幻，他的世界开始摇晃，右侧的脑袋随着一次颠簸撞上了什么坚硬的东西——

然后便有了光。

Barry捂住自己的额角发出一声低吟，混沌的大脑开始缓慢的运转。他在哪来着？是了，他在CCPD楼上的实验室……等等？！

他发誓自己睡着前还是好端端的坐在实验室里，利用下班时间整理着关于Allen医生杀妻案的资料，警方的档案库里并没有提供多少有用的信息，虽然有了一定的心理准备但Barry还是对这个既定的事实感到万分沮丧，最后他大概是在迷糊间睡了过去。

可现在——

他恍然意识到了自己刚才撞到的是一扇玻璃窗，一扇有着时代特色的老旧窗户。他的脑袋之前磕上了深色的木质窗框，而窗外是不断掠过的大片绿色和远处夹杂着云影的晴空。

他在一辆正在行驶中的火车上。

Barry僵硬地收回视线，却又撞上了坐在对面的两人迷茫中带着几分清醒与清醒中带着几分迷茫的眼神，而左肩上传来的重量与热度清晰的告诉了他还有另外一人存在的痕迹。

O．M．G．

新上任的CSI Barry Allen先生飞快地环视了一下这个包厢，对面座椅上方挂着的黑白照片里那位身穿长裙的妙龄女郎正微笑着跟他挥手致意。

他确定自己现在已经完全清醒了。

他与三个看上去像是幼时自己的男孩坐在了一个老旧的火车包厢里，而他自己呢，Barry注意到自己明显缩水了的手掌与身高，不情愿地得出了这个已经是既定事实的结论——他大概也变回了孩子。

气氛一时之间有些尴尬。

坐在Barry对面的男孩不自觉地摩挲着自己左手的手臂内侧，茫然的眼神中带着几分惊恐与一丝隐秘的好奇；斜对面的男孩正揉着自己的太阳穴，另一手试着推开包厢的门，在发现车门纹丝不动后低声咕哝了几个大概是法语的脏字；而之前压在自己肩上的那个脑袋，在突然的惊醒后便猛地离他而去，看上去瘦小的男孩抱起臂将自己缩在了座椅和包厢门的夹角处，与Barry拉开了一大段距离，他警惕的注视着包厢内剩余的三人，似乎是在思索着什么，就算他有意识地偏过了自己的右脸，但Barry还是注意到了被隐藏起来的那半边脸上凸凹不平的大片伤疤。

他没来由地有些伤感。 

这可能是自Nora Allen死去的那天晚上以来他经历过的最奇异的事件了。

“那个……”Barry觉得自己大概需要说点什么来终结这片诡异的真空，“我觉得，呃，我们大概需要谈谈。”

斜对面的那个男孩看起来像是全然恢复了神志，嘴角挂起了一个漫不经心的笑容：“你能对我们目前的情况作出解释吗，little gentleman？”他的尾音带着一丝刻意的加重与拖长，男孩挑起眉看向Barry，绿眼睛在顶灯的照射下跃动起细碎的光芒。

“恐怕不能，”Barry没想到有朝一日能看见这样的表情出现自己哪怕是幼时的脸上，他从对方的语气中感受到了不明显的防备与冒犯，“我同样对自己为什么会出现在这里的原因一无所知，介于我们无法离开这个包厢，我们需要更多的情报，就从自我介绍开始。我相信在座的每一个人都想弄清楚到底是怎样的契机使得我们相聚于此。”

“但首先，我想你们都对这里的环境有了一些猜测，”他拉开了自己的黑色外袍，不出意外地看见了内袋里插着的狭长木棍，“这听起来有点，好吧是非常的魔幻，简直不敢相信我居然会说出这种话来，但看上去我们大概是在……”

“Hogwarts Express, obviously，这个包厢与电影里面的近乎完全相同。”斜对面的男孩再次接了话，他摸了摸自己的领带，上面由金边包裹着的四种颜色与动物组成的Logo在黑色的底色上显得格外引人注目，“虽然我更愿意怀疑这是某种恶劣的玩笑，但以目前的科技来说，我相信没有哪一种技术能够使人逆向生长。”

“我们是在……英国？”坐在对面的男孩犹豫地小声插了进来，语气中还带着“我大概是在做梦”般虚幻的不真实感。

“如果各位的推断没错的话，”缩在角落里的男孩皱了皱眉，“我想是的。我们得尽快解决这个。”

“Well，那就由我开始吧。”Barry说，“我是Barry，Barry Allen，23岁，来这里之前我是在密苏里，我工作地点的实验室里，我在警察局的鉴证科工作。呃，对了，这一点应该也很重要，我来自2012年。以及，我并不认为我的年龄会比你小，Kid。”在说最后一句话的时候，他朝着斜对面的男孩颔首示意。

对方抱起臂冲Barry露出了一个假笑：“Sebastian Smythe，17，Junior in High School，我之前在俄亥俄，具体一点的话，酒吧。别用那种看待失足少年的眼神注视着我谢谢，对，就是你，Barry Allen，我也来自2012年。”

“呃，我是Chris Stewart，”接着开口的是Sebastian旁边的男孩，口音与其他人有着一丝微妙的差异，“高三学生，也是17岁，我来自加拿大。我之前在医院，我出了一点儿……意外。”他又开始不自觉地揉搓自己的手臂，“2012 as well.”

“Savitar…just Savitar,”其他三人的目光转向了包厢里的最后一名沉默寡言的乘客，角落里的男孩不着痕迹地移开了自听见“Barry Allen”这个名字之后就一直注视着Barry的视线，“32岁，我是个人类学家，在印度进行关于印度宗教与文化的研究，我来自2021年。”

“2021年？”Chris发出了惊呼，“that’s so cool. 未来有发生什么惊天动地的大事吗？”

Savitar看了他一眼，眼神中带着些许晦涩的情绪。“我不觉得我应该透露这些对你们来说还未发生的事情。”他换了个姿势，靠着包厢门一侧的左手死死地攥紧了座椅下方的边缘。

“不过说起Harry Potter系列，”右脸上有着伤疤的男孩咬住了嘴唇，在短暂的沉默后觉得自己应该再说些什么，“2016年的时候出了一个不明所以的十九年后舞台剧，唯一值得一提的部分在于Harry和Malfoy的儿子作为一对可以互相Heartbroken的‘好朋友’比他们的父亲亲密了大概1000倍；还有一系列与神奇动物有关的号称是Harry Potter前传的电影，但是实质上是Dumbledore和他的德国老姘头悲剧般的跨世纪爱情血泪史。”

他一口气说完，看着受到不同程度震惊的三人，伸出右手捏了捏自己的眉心，复而发出一声轻微的叹息：“算了，当我没说。”

Barry有些尴尬地清了清嗓子，再次开了口：“从初步的信息来看，我们来自不同的国家和地区，以及不同的年份，虽然我认为我们应该继续深入探究，但目前看来我们唯一的共同点应该是……”

“脸。”Savitar说，“这么说可能有些冒犯，但我很确定我是独生子，我们之间并没有血缘上的联系。按照2021年的科学理论，多元宇宙假说已经被证实，我们甚至有可能来自不同的平行世界，也就是说，我们是彼此的二重身。”他眨了眨眼，像是又想到了些什么：“还有一点，从我们的装束和身处地点来看，我们目前的生理年龄应该是11岁，但我11岁的时候脸上还没有伤疤。”他摸了摸自己的右脸，“这个是近期留下的，一个意外。”

“多元宇宙，哇哦。”Barry发出了一声短促的感慨，随即沉默了下来，像是在思索着什么。他扭过头去注视着窗外，太阳不知何时沉寂在了地平线之下，徒余深蓝与橙红交际的天幕，繁星闪烁于云层之中，“我们甚至无法保证现在所经历的一切的真实性，我想我们一定是错过了什么。”

他心中还有诸多的疑问，但现下实在是算不上一个合适的时机。

“按照原著的剧情来说——如果这对我们来说有用的话，我们没有碰上售货女巫，坐在这里隐约能听见有人说话的声音，但并没有人真正从这个包厢外经过。”Sebastian烦躁地抓了抓头发，“就算我们是在一个什么该死的VR游戏里，至少也应该有个入门教程吧。”

“但我们迟早会到达终点站，火车已经开始减速了，”Chris接了口，“虽然这么说可能不太合乎时宜，这可是Hogwarts啊。”

话音刚落，包厢里响起了机械的播报声：“再过五分钟列车就要到达Hogwarts了，请将你们的行李留在车上，我们会替你们送到学校去的。”（注1）这声音在不大的空间里回荡，足足重复了三次。

“愿我们能在前方找到此行的答案。”Barry轻声说。在最后的五分钟里，众人又再次沉默下来，窗外的星空点缀在起伏的山峦之上，群山的影子随着列车的减速逐渐清晰起来。

车终于停了下来，包厢门在一声清脆的“哒”之后自发滑向一边。

离门最近的Sebastian站起身来，抖了抖自己身上的袍子。

“看上去我们的冒险开始了。”

站台算不上太大，挤满了熙熙攘攘的学生，墙上挂着的壁灯在黑暗中散发出昏黄的光。

Barry试图向站在隔壁的学生搭话，但得到的回复除了老套又麻木的“你好”外别无其它。

如同被设计好的NPC一般。

情况有些诡异，但很快他就无暇顾及。一盏亮度更强的灯在学生们的头顶上出现，伴随着的还有从上方传来的粗旷嗓音：“一年级新生! 一年级新生到这边来! 当心你们的脚底下，好了!一年级新生跟我来!”（注2）

“那是Hagrid！”人群发出了骚动，不少学生开始窃窃私语。

四人随着人流向前涌去，在经过一条小路后，一片广阔的湖泊出现在了他们眼前，湖泊的对岸，一座恢弘磅礴的城堡伫立在山坡之上，钩状的月亮挂在了最高的塔楼顶部，内部灯火通明，温暖的火光使得整栋建筑在夜色中笼罩上了一层神秘的色彩。

那就是Hogwarts。

虽然身处在一个怪诞的环境中，此间壮丽的景象还是让Barry感受到了发自内心的震撼，书中虚幻的景象在他眼前化为真实，却更像是一个编织好的梦境。

众人随着Hagrid的指挥坐上了船，四人坐在同一艘船上，船只在魔法的操控下缓缓地向前驶去。

“接下去就是分院了，”Barry的目光掠过身侧的湖水，湖面上泛起的涟漪中倒映着星光，“现在又引出了一个新的问题，在这个世界中，我们所处的是哪个时代。这里有Hagrid，但新生中没有任何一个我们熟悉的角色。”

“我们之前忽略了非常明显的一点，”坐在Barry左侧的Sebastian说，搭在船沿上的手指有节奏地轻敲，发出轻微的响声，“Harry Potter——我们都展现出了对这个系列的熟知。这可能是我们为什么会出现在这里的关键。”

Savitar像是想到了什么，低声咕哝了几个单词，Barry只依稀扑捉到了“dimensions”这个字眼。

还没来得及做更加详细的讨论，船就已经停在了城堡下方的码头。

Hagrid带领着学生们离开码头，走过一条铺满鹅卵石的小路，穿过漆黑的隧道，最后攀上了一段石质的阶梯，来到了一扇巨大的橡木门前。高大的猎场看守示意大家在此稍作等候，随后转过身在大门上敲了三下。（注3）

大门缓缓地向内开启，一个瘦高个的女巫出现在了门内，朝着大家点了点头。Barry注意到Hagrid称呼对方为“Professor McGonagall”。

McGonagall从Hagrid手上接过了这群新生，众人跟随着这位身着翠绿色长袍的Gryffindor院长穿过门厅，走廊，与大理石打造的阶梯，最终来到了一个小房间内。

“她现在讲的内容与魔法石里面Professor McGonagall关于四个学院的介绍几乎一字不差，”Barry扫了一眼站在前方讲话的教授，压低了自己的声音，“如果这不是什么巧合，那我们恐怕是在走第一部的剧情。”

“再过一会儿就能证实我们的猜测了。”Sebastian看着McGonagall离开的背影，若有所思。

Savitar点了点头：“分院帽所唱的歌——整个系列里面一个出现了三首不同的分院帽之歌，分别出自魔法石、火焰杯、和凤凰社，还有坐在教师席位上的黑魔法防御术教授。”

“如果是在进行魔法石的剧情的话，现在应该会出现幽灵。”Chris指出。

但直到McGonagall回到房间，什么也没有发生，只有新生们交头接耳的讨论声。Barry听见其中一个新生煞有其事地向他的同伴科普如何进行分院，需要经历一系列严苛的挑战，像是当众施法和决斗什么的，把他可怜的同伴吓得脸色苍白。Sebastian一直在试图插进他周围人的对话中去，但所有人都沉浸在自己的讨论声里，对于他的表现没有丝毫的回应。Barry察觉到他神色间的烦躁。

McGonagall让大家排成单行跟在她身后步入礼堂，高年级的同学们早已坐在了四条长桌旁，礼堂里呈现出一片熙熙攘攘的景象。无数只点燃的蜡烛悬浮在长桌上空，再往上看去则是被施过魔法的天花板，满天的繁星与下方的烛焰交相辉映。队伍在礼堂顶头的教师席位前停了下来，那顶看起来脏兮兮的分院帽已经被摆在了一张四条腿的高脚凳上。

“那是谁？”Chris戳了戳Barry，示意他看向教师席上的身影。教师席上的大部分教授都带有强烈的个人特色，Barry一眼就认出了最中间长着白胡子、带着半月形眼镜的Dumbledore，Sprout，再过去是Flitwick……等等？虽然原著中并没有过多的着墨，但按照电影里的布局，坐在Snape和Hooch之间的应该就是这一年的黑魔法防御术教授，所以——那个并没有戴头巾的光头年轻男人到底是谁？

“他看上去像是一个并没有被伏地魔附身的Quirrell。”Savitar总结道。

被放在凳子上的帽子在此时开始放声歌唱，仅仅是在几行之后Barry就证实了自己的猜测。

“这确实是第一年的歌。” 

帽子的声音有些怪异，却意外的仿佛带着奇妙的、吸引人的魅力，Barry在短暂的走神后便沉浸在歌声之中，甚至在最后一句歌词“You're in safe hand(though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!”唱完后一时间没能回过神来。（注4）

不论究竟是什么原因使他来到了这里，这毕竟不是每天都能拥有的经历。

“叫到你的名字了。”Sebastian在后面推了他一把。

Barry走上前去，在高脚凳上坐了下来，将那顶宽大的帽子戴在了头上。

一个细微的声音在他耳边响起：“你很聪明，善于坚持，嗯，拥有决心，渴望获得更多知识，不错，执着于追寻那些常人认为是不可能的奇迹……”

“这毫无疑问，那里一定是最适合你的学院——”

“Ravenclaw!”

左边的第二桌传来轰鸣般的掌声，Barry摘下帽子，顺着掌声在那张长桌边坐下，有几个人象征性的和他握了握手。

象征着智慧的Ravenclaw，他倒是不讨厌这个学院。

前方的分院还在继续，McGonagall在Barry坐下后便念出了第二个名字。

“Savitar Allen!”

Allen……？Barry盯着那个在众人的注视下戴上了帽子的身影，心中原本的些许疑惑在听到这个姓氏之后再次加深，他确定这个号称是人类学家的同伴隐瞒了些什么，并且与自己有关。

分院帽没花太多的时间就将Savitar分进了Gryffindor，Barry注意到对方站起身来的时候有些发红的鼻头。

接下来的一些名字全是Barry从未听闻过的，他逐渐分了心，开始回忆起魔法石的具体剧情。

在Ravenclaw迎来第七个新生之后，Sebastian和Chris分别被分进了Slytherin和Hufflepuff。

直到食物开始在长桌上涌现，Barry才意识到自己在恍惚间错过了Dumbledore的开学演讲。

他也确实饿了。这个世界究竟是一个怎样的机制？除了他们四个之外其他人看起来都不像是拥有自主意识的生命体，但自己的一切感受又都是那样的真实。

Barry扫了一眼坐在其他三条长桌旁的同伴们，这有什么深意吗，将他们分散开来，这样的分院结果，究竟是别有用意还是无心而为？

晚餐时间就在疑惑中悄悄溜走了。

在解决完丰盛的食物后，Dumbledore敲了敲自己面前的高脚杯，随着清脆的敲击声响起，礼堂里忽然弥漫起白雾，初时还不明显，但随着雾气的加深，Barry眼前的景象在几秒间被翻腾着的雾霭吞噬，有什么东西像是控制了他的身体迫使他站了起来。

长桌消失了，礼堂不见了，唯独留下大片触目的白，闪着光的气体在这个望不到边际的空间里飘荡。

只剩下了他们四个，对突然到来的变故有些措手不及，在这处奇异中带着梦幻的空间里面面相觑。

正当Barry想要发出“这到底是怎么回事”的质疑的时候，一道声音在他们的四周响起。这声音里带着冰冷的空灵，混合着些许的嘶哑和微不可查的笑意，对方像是无处不在，却又渺无踪迹。

“晚上好，各位先生们，”这个声音说，仿佛贴在Barry的耳畔呢喃，又像是远在天际，“欢迎来到我的世界。”

**Author's Note:**

> *注1/注2/注3:出自哈利波特与魔法石“从9¾站台开始的旅程”，前两处为书中原句，第三处为化用
> 
> *注4:出自哈利波特与魔法石“分院帽”，书中原句，分院帽之歌的歌词
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> 一点设定：
> 
> Barry来自刚进CCPD没多久的时候
> 
> Savitar来自待在印度的时候，私设当时还没杀过人，他的状态是四人中最接近英雄的
> 
> Sebastian来自第三季地区赛之前，听见Dave Karofsky自杀的消息后
> 
> Chris来自妈妈劫剧情最后面，割腕之后被送到医院抢救之后
> 
> （只是单纯的为了满足我四个GG四个学院的脑洞x）


End file.
